Curve
' Curve' were an English alternative rock/electronic duo from London, formed in 1990 and split in 2005. The band consisted of Toni Halliday (vocals, occasionally guitar) and Dean Garcia (bass, guitar, drums, programming). Halliday wrote also the lyrics of their songs and they both contributed to songwriting. An important collaborator was the producer Alan Moulder, who helped them to shape their blend of heavy beats and densely layered guitar tracks set against Halliday's vocals ... (read more at Wikipedia) Links to Peel Between 1991 and 1993, Curve's music was regularly played by Peel, where the band did three sessions and had two 1991 Festive Fifty entries, which were broadcast in 1993. Festive Fifty Entries *1991 Festive Fifty: Ten Little Girls #3 *1991 Festive Fifty: No Escape From Heaven #38 Sessions Three sessions. #1 and #2 released on Radio Sessions (CD, Anxious, 1993). 1. Recorded 1991-03-10. First broadcast 31 March 1991. Repeated 02 June 1991. *Ten Little Girls / No Escape From Heaven / The Colour Hurts / The Coast Is Clear 2. Recorded 1992-02-11. First broadcast 29 February 1992. Repeated *Split Into Fractions / Die Like A Dog / Horror Head / Arms Out 3. Recorded 1993-08-25. 17 September 1993. Repeated *Crystal / Turkey Crossing / Superblaster / Left Of Mother Other Shows Played ; 1991 *16 February 1991: Ten Little Girls (EP - Blindfold) *17 February 1991: No Escape From Heaven (EP: Blindfold EP) Anxious *23 February 1991: Ten Little Girls (EP: Blindfold EP) Anxious *03 March 1991: No Escape From Heaven (12" - Blindfold EP) Anxious *04 March 1991 (Ö3): (JP: “And, of all the records that I’ve played on the radio here in Britain this year, this is the one that has attracted the greatest deal of attention.”) - Ten Little Girls (12 inch) Anxious *09 March 1991 (BFBS) (Peel 174 (BFBS)): 'Ten Little Girls (12"-Blindfold EP)' (Anxious) *16 March 1991: Ten Little Girls - (EP Blindfold) Anxious *23 March 1991 (BFBS) (Peel 178 (BFBS)): 'No Escape From Heaven (12"-Blindfold EP)' (Anxious) *28 April 1991: Coast Is Clear (EP - Frozen) *04 May 1991: Coast Is Clear (EP - Frozen) *04 May 1991: The Colour Hurts (EP - Frozen) *04 May 1991 (BFBS): 'Coast Is Clear (12"-Frozen EP)' (Anxious) *04 May 1991 (BBC World Service): Coast Is Clear (12" - Frozen EP) Anxious *05 May 1991: Frozen (EP - Frozen) Anxious *05 May 1991: Zoo (EP - Frozen) *17 May 1991 (BFBS): The Colour Hurts (EP - Frozen) Anxious *17 May 1991 (BFBS): Frozen (EP - Frozen) Anxious *25 May 1991: The Colour Hurts (EP - Frozen) Anxious *26 May 1991: Zoo (EP - Frozen) *12 October 1991: Clipped / Die Like A Dog (EP – Cherry) *13 October 1991: Galaxy / Cherry (EP) Anxious *19 October 1991: Galaxy (12") Anxious *25 October 1991 (BFBS): Galaxy / Cherry (12") Anxious *Peel 002 (Radio Bremen): Clipped / Die Like A Dog / Galaxy (EP - Cherry) Anxious *01 November 1991 (BFBS): Clipped (12" The Cherry EP) Anxious *14 November 1991 (Radio Mafia): Cherry (12" EP) *17 November 1991: Clipped (12 inch) Anxious *28 November 1991 (Radio Mafia): Clipped (12" The Cherry EP) Anxious *29 November 1991 (BFBS): Clipped (12" The Cherry EP) Anxious *01 December 1991: Already Yours (CD - Volume Magazine - Volume 2) *13 December 1991 (BFBS): Already Yours (CD Magazine Volume 2, from forthcoming album - Doppelgänger) Anxious *14 December 1991: Already Yours (CD Magazine Volume 2, from forthcoming album - Doppelgänger) Anxious *22 December 1991: Zoo ;1992 *03 January 1992 (BFBS): Already Yours (CD Magazine Volume 2, from forthcoming album - Doppelgänger) Anxious *08 February 1992: Fait Accompli (Extended Mix) (12") Anxious *16 February 1992: Arms Out (CD single - Fait Accompli) Anxious *20 February 1992 (Radio Mafia): Sigh (12") Anxious *22 February 1992: Horror Head (CD - Doppelgänger) Anxious *22 February 1992: Wish You Dead (CD - Doppelgänger) Anxious *22 February 1992 (BFBS): Fait Accompli (Extended Mix) (12") Anxious *23 February 1992: Doppelganger (CD - Doppelgänger) Anxious *23 February 1992: Lillies Dying (CD - Doppelgänger) Anxious *07 March 1992 (BFBS): Doppelganger (CD - Doppelgänger) Anxious *07 March 1992 (BFBS): Horror Head (CD - Doppelgänger) Anxious *15 March 1992 (BFBS): Doppelganger (CD - Doppelgänger) Anxious *19 June 1992: Horror Head (12 inch) Anxious *20 June 1992: Mission From God (CD, Single: Horror Head) Anxious *29 June 1992 (BBC World Service): Horror Head (Remix) (12") Anxious *05 July 1992 (BFBS): Horror Head (12") Anxious *12 July 1992 (BFBS): Mission From God (CDS - Horror Head) Anxious *17 August 1992 (BFBS): Fait Accompli (Live) (CD - In A Field of Their Own) NME *09 October 1992: I Feel Love (CD - Ruby Trax) NME *18 October 1992 (BFBS): I Feel Love (CD - Ruby Trax) NME *18 December 1992: Doppelganger (LP-Doppelgänger) Anxious ;1993 *19 February 1993: No Escape From Heaven 1991 Festive Fifty #38 *19 March 1993: Falling Free (Aphex Twin mix) (12") white label *25 June 1993: Ten Little Girls (12 inch - Blindfold EP) Anxious 1991 Festive Fifty #3 (JP: “Where are they by the way? Do they still practice their mysterious art in some fashion?”) *24 July 1993: Missing Link (CD Single – Blackthreetracker) Anxious *30 July 1993: On The Wheel (CD Single – Blackthreetracker)’ (Anxious Records) *31 July 1993: Triumph (CD Single – Blackerthreetracker) Anxious *01 August 1993 (BFBS): Missing Link (12" - Blackerthreetrackertwo) Anxious *13 August 1993: Missing Link (CD Single – Blackthreetracker) Anxious ANXCD 42 *21 August 1993 (BFBS): Missing Link (12") Charisma *27 August 1993: Triumph (12" - Blackerthreetracker) Anxious ANXT 42 *10 September 1993: Men Are From Mars Women Are From Venus (LP-Cuckoo) Anxious *17 September 1993 (BFBS): Men Are From Mars Women Are From Venus (album - Cuckoo) Anxious *03 December 1993 (BFBS): Low And Behold (v/a album - Volume Eight) Volume ;1996 *17 August 1996: Pink Girl With The Blues (single) Fatlip Recordings ;1997 *10 September 1997: Chinese Burn (Steve Osborne Mix) (12") Universal UMT 80423 ;2004 *23 June 2004: Falling Face (EP - Horrorhead) Anxious ;Other *Peel Out In The States (17): Missing Link *Best Of Peel Vol 58: Falling Free (The Aphex Twin Remix) (white label 7")' Anxious (JP: “Not absolutely the most riveting record I've heard in my entire life, but worth a play, I think, quite interesting.”) *Peel Spring 1992: Coast Is Clear (live) / unknown track (live) *Peel Summer 1993: Triumph (12" - Superblaster) Charisma DPRO-14100 External Links *Wikipedia *http://www---- Official site *http://www---- Other Category:Artists